Tender Loving Care
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: The Doctor is sick and Rose must care for him. Sick!Doctor
1. Tender Loving Care

_Tender Loving Care_

**summary: ** The Doctor is sick and Rose must care for him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who... otherwise Rose would stay the Doctor's permanent companion and they would marry!

**_TENDER LOVING CARE_ **

The Doctor coughed once, and then twice before sneezing. Rose stared at him with concern. "Doctor, are you certain you should be working? You've had that cough for the past couple of days... You should rest for a bit." The Doctor shook his head, his brown eyes weary. "I'll be fine, Rose. It's nothing I can't handle." Rose sighed with annoyance and concern. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

A few days later, the Doctor was lying in bed, knowing he was supposed to be trying to fix the TARDIS to prepare her for their next journey, but he didn't feel quite up to. Maybe Rose was right and he needed rest. Sighing, the Doctor rolled over onto his side, allowing his arm to dangle over the side of his bed. Suddenly he didn't feel so well.

Rose knocked on the Doctor's door, wondering if he was alright. he hadn't been out of his room all day. "Doctor? Are you alright?" She asked with worry. She tried the door, hoping it was unlocked. Luckily for Rose it was. She and The Doctor were the only ones traveling around in the TARDIS and the Doctor trusted her, so... he pretty much left everything unlocked. There were some rooms that were locked, but only for safety reasons. As soon as Rose entered the room, she smelled the distinct smell of vomit and the flushing of the toilet.

Rose stepped further into the room, to see the Doctor sitting next to his toilet, his head upon the seat, sweaty and slightly red. "Oh Doctor," Rose cried, rushing to him. "Let's get you into bed," Rose murmured. "No... made a mess there," The Doctor protested eyes closed and muttering things Rose didn't quite understand. She turned to the Doctor's room, turning away with an urge to gag herself when she saw the large chunky brown mess of vomit on the Doctor's bed. Taking a hand to her nose and holding it, Rose took the comforter from the Doctor's bed and took it to the washroom where the TARDIS would take care of it.

When Rose came back with clean sheets, the Doctor was sleeping, his breathing uneasy and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Rose sighed to herself. She had seen the signs of the Doctor's sickness, but she thought that the Doctor would be taking better care of his health. _Well that's why I'm here, _ Rose told herself. Not wanting to bother the Doctor while he was getting a peaceful rest, Rose left to go make the perfect lunch for an illness. Soup.

Rose was just pouring the soup into two bowls when the Doctor appeared in the doorway, coughing and looking rather ragged. "Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asked, rushing over to him as the Time Lord started falling down. "I'm... I'm a little dizzy... barfing your guts out does that to a person," The Doctor joked, smiling at Rose, who smiled back. Then she frowned. "You otta be in bed, Doctor. You're sick, you need rest." The Doctor nodded, "I know, but the TARDIS--" "Can wait," Rose cut him off. "She spoke to me already. She wants you to get better first before you start overworking yourself again." The Doctor frowned. "Really? She said that?" Rose rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. Here, have some soup. Then I'll help you back into bed," Rose said authoritative.

The Doctor smirked. "Yes, Officer Tyler." The Doctor ducked as a hand came down to try and thwack him on the head.

Rose took a damp washcloth and put it on the Doctor's head. She had given him some asprin already, and the the asprin had helped to abate the fever somewhat, but the Doctor was still sweating heavily, and he needed to cool down. Rose held the sleeping Doctor's hand, squeezing it gently, her eyes shining with concern as she watched the Time Lord fight against his illness. Rose smiled briefly as the Doctors hand squeezed back.

Rose was making a bowl of cereal for the Doctor when hands clamped down over her eyes. "Guess who!" a gleeful, chipper sounding voice called. "Doctor, you're feeling better. That's good. Because for a moment, you were in grave danger of having your butt whooped," Rose giggled, wiggling out of the Doctor's grip and turning to face him. The Doctor was defenitely looking better. His flushed skin had turned back into the light tan skin that had come with his tenth regenerated body and his brown eyes looked more expressive and soulful then ever, rather then the exhausted and ragged look they had taken on during his sick days. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." Rose said with a smile. "When you're sick, the universe doesn't seem the same."

"oh, don't I know it," The doctor joked, leaping back as Rose aimed a hit at his chest, albeit lightly. "Now, Miss Tyler, someone needs to teach you manners," The Doctor purred, wrapping his arms around the young woman. Rose widened her eyes dramatically. "Oh I'll be good, sir, I promise! Please don't hit me!" The Doctor shook his head and chuckled. " 'Ow 'bout a kiss, then?" The Doctor teased his companion. Rose put a finger to her chin. "Think I can do that," She smiled, leaning forward and kissing the Time Lord.

The End

**A/N:** I just wanted to try a one-shot Sick!Doctor/Rose fic. Sorry it's so short, but I can only write so much about sick people... Anyway, I hope you guys like it.


	2. Author Note

Tender Loving Care Author Note

Thanks for all the nice reviews guys... I only recently got into Doctor Who so I didn't know he was allergic to asprin... 00 Anyway thanks for telling me, and I shall try and keep my stories more accurate in the future. I shall keep writing Doctor Who, 'cause it's a nice fandom to write. Anyway thanks again for letting me know my mistake.

**_-Rebel Gurl2008-_ **


End file.
